The Beginning of the Legend: Sasagawa Kenshin's past
The end of a fight Sasagawa Kenshin, known as Marimo, finished his fight against Richard on Raftel a few hours ago.He was forced to continue to fight in order to protect his nakamas, despite his lethal injuries.He fought against his little brother, Sasagawa Kyo and defeated him and also fought against the master of his brother, Fon and against his former enemy, Shiryu. Another appearance marked Marimo very much, the appearance of the man who ate the Kami Kami no mi, model:Hades.Marimo got easily defeated by him. In the present time, Marimo is seen on his knees, about to fall on the ground.His disciple, Katsuo, is running towards him and screams his name desperately. Marimo:*almost closed eyes*is it for me it seems...I hope...at least you Richard...will live. Marimo starts falling with his face towards the ground. Marimo:*sad smile*a life I had... He falls on the ground and becomes unconscious. The Beginning of the Legend 22 years before the fight on Raftel. A man in a long black coat and with bandages on his face is seen carrying a baby. He approaches to a house and puts the baby on the ground in front of it.He then takes out a knife and cuts the top of his finger, then he writes a name on the baby's clothes.The name is Sasagawa Kenshin. The man leaves and another man comes from the house and sees the baby, then he calls his wife and takes the baby inside. Man:*serious face*I have no idea who brought him here...do you think its a good idea to keep him there? Wife:I have no idea...but I just cant let a baby die like that...we have to help him. Man:*smiles*I see...so his name is Sasagawa Kenshin ah? 5 years pass.Sasagawa Kenshin grows very fast and starts playing like every kid, but he had something special, he only plays with sticks and acts like he is a swordsman. One day, when his adoptive parents were decorating the house, he falls with his head in green paint and his hair remained green for a lot of time.After this funny incident, his adoptive parents decided to give him a nickname, which is Marimo. Man:*laughing*This nickname will sure be good for you. Marimo:*pissed off*Hey!!Stop laughing!! *The man continues to laugh at Marimo Marimo:*pissed off*Damn it... *Marimo picks a stick and powerfully strikes his adoptive fatehr Man:*screams in pain*Why you did that you little brat? Marimo:*pissed off*NOBODY LAUGHS AT ME!! Man:*annoyed*It seems I have to teach you a lesson you damn brat... *The man tries to slap Marimo, but he disappears Man:*surprised*What the... *Marimo appears behind his adoptive father and powerfully hits him with his stick *The man falls on the ground Man:*shocked*he could move that fast?And his strikes...were just so powerful...this is not normal for a 6 years old kid. *The man gets up and leaves to talk with his wife Marimo:*shadowed eyes:Dad...I promise...I AM GOING TO BECOME THE STRONGEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!!THAT IS MY AMBITION!! *Marimo calms down after some time and starts playing normally 3 more years pass.Marimo is now 8 years old and his adoptive parents decided to tell him that they are not his real parents. Marimo:*shadowed face*I see... He becomes very upset after hearing those and decides to leave the house in order to achieve his dream.He thanks the man and his wife for everything and promised one day he will come back.At first, his adoptive father tried to stop him since it was too dangerous for a 8 years old kid to travel alone, but Marimo's determination couldnt be matched. Marimo start visiting different dojos and start fighting everyone he could find there.After defeating even the masters of some dojos, he finds a dojo of powerful swordsman and decides to remain there. Master of the dojo:*smiles*Kids, this is our new member... Marimo:*smiles*I AM SASAGAWA KENSHIN AND EACH ONE OF YOU SHOULD BE PREPARED BECAUSE I WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!!! Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san